Witch Fight
by Savior Witch
Summary: A re-write of a battle-scene in 8x21 - 'Kill Billie Vol. 2' featuring the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins sisters.


**_A/N: This one-shot starts off right after the 'holograms' of Billie and Christy, produced by Billie's projection power, disappear in the episode "Kill Billie, Vol. 2". Please read and review._**

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, walking into the sunroom where Billie and Christy had just been.

"Billie's projection power," Paige answered, understanding the possibilities of her charge's latest and most deceptive power.

The three Charmed Ones walked into the sunroom, facing the stained-glass windows, looking around for the corporeal Jenkins sisters. Behind them, Billie and Christy ran into the room with potions in hand. Hearing the footsteps, the Charmed Ones spun around, armed with potions themselves. Once facing each other, each set of sisters launched their lethal potions through the air towards each other. Fire erupted between the two sets of sisters, sending each set soaring backwards in opposite directions. The Jenkins were lifted high into the air and up through the staircase's banister. The splinters of the broken wood lied over the two sisters as they stirred from the explosion.

Whilst the Jenkins were soaring through the air, the Halliwells were also flying backwards through the air, as well. They crashed through the beautiful windows as glass shattered into pieces onto the grass in which they landed. The eruption between the enemies expanded as the forceful flames overturned furniture and scorched the wallpaper. After a few moments of dazzling aftershock the sisters examined their casualties. Piper lied on the grass in between Phoebe and Paige, unconscious.

Paige looked to Phoebe and asked, "You okay?"

Phoebe ignored the question. She was more concerned with her unconscious sister's condition. "Piper, you okay?"

Piper, while unconscious, made a small involuntary movement, but it was prominent enough for Phoebe to catch. She exhaled a sigh of relief as Piper stirred a little more, giving off signs of life. Phoebe then looked into the house at her opponents.

Billie and Christy's eyes locked on each other as they pushed themselves up from the debris, but Billie then spotted the gash on the firestarter's back. Billie reached out to try and console her sister's wound but Christy immediately retracted from Billie's reach and started to hurry down the stairs, to get back into the battle, keeping Phoebe in view. Billie followed.

Phoebe then looked at Paige and said, "Heal Piper, I'll distract them." Paige nodded and placed her hand onto Piper as they dematerialized into the ether. Phoebe then quickly got up from the ground and took a high step up through the shattered window and into the Manor. She took a relaxing breath to focus herself, calling upon the sensing abilities of her premonition power to detect incoming attacks. Hoping she was prepared to what she believed was the Ultimate Battle, she took her first step into a room of her ancestral home that was once known for being a place of love and family, that had now been transformed into the final battlefield.

Christy and Billie now up, ran down the stairs, looking down at the Halliwell re-entering the manor. Phoebe resented the fact that she had to attack her once dear friend in this final battle, but that thought was quickly pushed out of her mind as a fireball formed in Christy's hand and zoomed towards Phoebe. Phoebe, surprised by Christy's power advancement, dived out of the way of the incoming sphere of flames. Even though she was surprised, Phoebe had managed to detect as to when she had to dive out of the way, thanks to her premonition power.

Billie, equally surprised by her sister's power display, pulled Christy to the side. "How did you do that?" Billie questioned.

Christy, annoyed by her sister's question in a time like this, pushed Billie away and quickly answered, "I've been practicing."

Christy then ran into the living room to where Phoebe had fled. As she turned the corner into the room she didn't spot Phoebe. Suddenly, she felt a hard hit in her stomach. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the floor, gasping for breath as Phoebe's leg returned to the ground.

Phoebe smiled, mocking Christy, as she saw the traitor lying on the ground from her kick until Billie came in and saw the aftermath. Billie looked from Christy to Phoebe and flung her arm towards Phoebe in frustration, sending her onto her back, into the sunroom. As she landed, Piper and Paige finally orbed back in, after fully healing Piper, and helped Phoebe up as Billie did the same to Christy. The Jenkins sisters rushed into the room continuing their assault. Christy placed her hands on her temple, focusing on creating her ferocious fire once again. As the fire quickly grew, Billie concentrated on the flames, using her projection power to amplify her sister's ability. Pleased with the size and power of the attack, Billie then waved her hand at the fireball, sending it towards the Halliwells.

Paige raised her hand and yelled, "Fireball!" At the sound her command, the flames with hues of oranges and reds were suddenly morphed into orbs of blues and whites and changed direction, back towards the senders.

Billie covered her face in fear at the giant fireball inches from her face, but then suddenly found herself behind the Charmed Ones, along with Christy by unknowingly accessing her projection power to save herself along with her sister.

Once realizing what she had just done, Billie flung her arm out and sent one final, telekinetic attack towards the legendary witches, sending them onto their backs. They screamed as they slid quickly along the floor. Phoebe's yells were then cut short with a thud as her head hit the sharp corner of a wall, which knocked her unconscious. When the three women stopped sliding, Piper looked at Phoebe, noticing the small puddle of blood protruding from her little sister's head.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked, with her voice cracking as her eyes began to water. Piper looked up from Phoebe as she heard the familiar crackling of fire. Christy was preparing another attack.

"No!" Piper yelled, as she waved her hand at Christy, unleashing her combustive power, which blasted through and destroyed the growing fireball and smacked Christy in the chest, sending her onto the ground. Billie looked at her unconscious sister bleeding on the floor. She then looked back at Piper and their eyes locked in an indescribable, emotion-filled stare. Piper then turned to the currently healing-Paige, who's hands had gold light spilling out of them and washing over Phoebe's wound. Piper softly said, "Let's get out of here." Paige put her hands down as the blood returned to her sister's head and grabbed both of their hands and escaped in three columns of the familiar, bright blue and white orbs.


End file.
